African Lion
Lions 'are one of the largest members of the cat family. Lions are distinct from other cats in that they live in groups called prides. The lion's size and strength have captured human imagination since ancient times, giving these animals the nickname "king of beasts". Lions are also known for their mighty roar. In Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon the lion lives in the Savannah biome. It is easy to please and the guests enjoy this particular animal. ''Information (beta version) General Information The lion is the largest African carnivore. The lionesses do most of the hunting while the male lions protect the pride from predators, including other lions. Lions hunt both singly and in groups, although their sucess rate is much higher in groups. For every dozen attempts, they average one kill. The diet varies by region but may include gazelle, zebra, and wildebeest. Lions will also scavenge from hyenas, cheetahs and leopards. In captivity, they eat a steady diet of meat and dry foods. Lions produce very well in captivity. Exhibit Information The native habitat of the lion is the wide savannah found in central and southern Africa. This region's wide swathes of tall grasses provide excellent coverage for lions on the hunt, and the occasional tree provides shade for resting lions. Lions also enjoy lying in the shady dirt and the various rock formations on the savannah. These large cats require a regular supply of drinking water, although otherwise they do not care for this element. As with most animals in captivity, lions require a cool place which they can escape from the hot sun or inclement weather. These are usually cave-like structures. Compatible Animals Unlike other large cats, lions are social in nature, living in prides of up to 40 animals, pri- marily females and cubs. In captivity, groups of 3-10 are more common. Lions compete and sometimes prey on the other carnivores found in the savanah. They sometimes kill and eat leopards and cheetahs. Lions and hyenas have a particular dislike for one another. Adult male lions will go out of their way to kill a hyena. Animal Behavior The lion spends over twenty hours a day resting, usually in the shade of trees or rocks However, the lion is a very athletic cat capable of impressively long and high leaps. They are also terrfiic climbers. When agitated, a lion will emit it's legendary roar, which can be heard more than six miles away. Lions lend to get quite upset when there is not enough food available. In Zoo Tycoon 2 Nothing changes but it can also eat fish in addition to meat. Apart from that in African Adventure, Lions are able to hunt together as a pride and attack animals such as the Giraffe, Wildebeest, African Buffalo, Thomson's Gazelle, and Common Zebra. It is a carnivore and a swimmer. A number of toys and enrichment objects are available and guests enjoy watching lions play. Although they are predators, if kept happy with enough food and space, lions can share a large exhibit with most any of the other savannah animals. Two cubs are usually born after a gestation period of nineteen to twenty days. Maturity is reach in approximately 90 days. Males will breed with more than one lioness. Their average lifespan is 12-13 months. In Zoo Tycoon 2 DS the lion is an adoptable animal that lives in the Savannah biome. It is avalible for 3 stars and the player must fund an Animal Research Program. Africa '''Base Donation: $80 Attractiveness: '''Adults 20 / Young 25 '''Maximum Tour Value: 45 Minimum cost: '''$15,000 (2 animals) '''Initial Space (4 tri sq): '''50 '''Additional Space: '''12 '''Biome Compatibility: -5 Al; -10 Be; 0 Bo; -10 Co; 0 De; 0 Gr; -10 Pe; -10 Re; 10 Sa; 2 Sc; 2 Te; 0 Ra; -10 Tu; -5 We Conception Chance: 75% Pregnancy Time: 18 days Puberty Time: '''2 months, 24 days '''Lifespan: '''11 months, 15 days '''Preferred Shelters: '''Shade structure, wooden shelter (large & small), concrete shelter (large & small), rock cave (large & small), kopje, and raised sleeping platform '''Preferred Food/Water: '''Fish, meat, and dinosaur meat '''Preferred Enrichment Items: '''Small toy ball, feeder ball, pursuit ball, ball w/rattle, rubber toy, squeaky toy, holiday present (beef), plastic barrel, car tire, beef shank, bone, arctic cod, live food (lizard), block of ice w/beef, post & rope w/ice, scratching post, stuffed prey dummy, cat climber, heated rock, and tar pit '''Swimmer or mover: Swimmer Climb Rock: Medium (Al-Bo-De-Gr-Te-Tu-'Sv'-Sc) and large (Al-Bo-De-Gr-Tr-Te-Tu-'Sv'-Sc-Wt) Mark Scent at Rock: Medium/large Interaction With Other Objects: Can use kopje top/cave; young cannot use bone; young cannot eat/drink from trough containers. The information in these ZT2 animal guides was gained from running actual zoos, examining and interpreting the game code, and information provided by Blue Fang. Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Savannah animals Category:African animals Category:Carnivores Category:Animals of africa Category:African Cats